nwncepfandomcom-20200213-history
CEP Documentation: 2da: Change Log
__TOC__This page will hold a record of changes to the 2da files used by the CEP. Changes listed under each version number represent those made since the previous version. 2.63 ambientsound.2da 150: added description line from cep260.tlk appearance.2da 3297: added CCC content 3901-3903: updated Pstemarie's skeleton horses 6437-6444: added CCC content 6445: added Pstemarie's skeleton horse with saddle 6446: added Project Q horse cart 6447-6450: added Symmetric's pack horses 6451-6453: added CCC content 6454-6462: added Tarot Redhands glowing rats 6463-6475: added The Amethyst Dragon's flesh golems and topiary guardians baseitems.2da 210: fixed BASEITEMSTATREF 331-333: added JFK's Makeshift Weapons (weapon types) 334-336: added CCC content loadscreens.2da 231-242: updated SCRIPTINGNAME column and fixed STRREF column asterisks 260-267: added CCC content parts_*.2da files reverted ACBONUS column values to **** if HASMODEL value was also **** (nobody really making new armor parts these days anyway) placeables.2da 1500-1513: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 1516-1568: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 1569: changed label to "Statue: Foo Dog" and added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 1570-1579: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 1581-1600: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 1602: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 1604-1610: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 1612: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 1613-1614: fixed Label text and added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 1615-1620: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 1623-1860: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 1662-1863: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 1665-2030: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2032: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2034-2041: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2043-2046: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2057-2082: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2121-2137: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2156-2166: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2168-2171: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2174: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2177-2196: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2197: added CCC content 2198-2204: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2205: added door interior darkness 2206-2207: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2216: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2219-2225: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2227-2254: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2256-2308: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2316-2352: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2354-2384: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2417-2440: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2442-2470: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2471: added CCC content 2472: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2473: added CCC content 2474-2485: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2487-2488: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2490-2508: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2490-2575: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2578-2581: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2583-2669: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2676-2728: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2730-2752: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2754-2762: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2764-2800: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2802-2806: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2822-2995: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2997-3008: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 3041-3072: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 3074-3119: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 3228-3230: fixed Label text 4495-4498: added CCC content 5424: fixed Label text 5427: fixed Label text 5688: added OldTimeRadio and Fester Pot's dye powder table 5968: changed Static value to 1 (from 2) 5982: changed Static value to 1 (from 2) 5995-5996: changed Static value to 1 (from 2) 5999: changed Static value to 1 (from 2) 8290-8295: added CCC content 8506-8509: added JFK's Makeshift Weapons (placeable models) 8567-8575: added JFK's Makeshift Weapons (placeable models) 8991: added JFK's Makeshift Weapon (placeable model) 8992-8997: added Symmetric's cookies 11036-11050: added CCC content 11937-11977: added CCC content 12000-24999: set as USER reserved lines 25000-25201: added Symmetric's Arcane Circles and Runes 25202-29999: set as CEP_RESERVED lines portraits.2da 1115-1117: fixed error with BASERESREF column (a BioWare error) 2214: changed "satyr_" to "cepsatyr_" to fix conflict with a BioWare portrait 10411-10412: removed CEP_RESERVED from LowGore column 10413-10435: added CCC content 10436-10443: added topiary guardians 10444-10453: added CCC content 1301-1303: moved 3 out of place portraits (unicorn_, unicorn3_, and pegasus_) from BioWare range into CEP reserved range (10454-10456) 1301-1310: added entries for 10 portraits found in NWN:EE (portraits not included in CEP) tailmodel.2da 973: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 978-983: added horses from Project Q 984-986: added CCC content 987-995: added Tarot Redhand's glowing rats 996-1000: added The Amethyst Dragon's flesh golems 1001-1008: added The Amethyst Dragon's topiary guardians traps.2da 127: updated TRAPSCRIPT column vfx_persistent.2da 52-53: removed unused script names from ONEXIT and HEARTBEAT columns 54: removed unused script name from ONEXIT column 128-129: removed unused script names from ONEXIT and HEARTBEAT columns 130: removed unused script name from ONEXIT column wingmodel.2da 30-42: added creator credits from CEP 1.52 documentation 2.62 appearance.2da 1163: changed ENVMAP to default (from ****) 1814: changed ENVMAP to default (from ****) 1815: changed ENVMAP to default (from ****) 3273: changed LABEL for incomplete ogre model (so it won't show in toolset) 3928: changed RACE from c_elephant_mt to c_elephant2_mt 6357-6359: changed LABEL to start with "Ape" 6371-6391: added Pstemarie's bugbears, orcs, and ogres 6392-6393: added CCC content 6394-6408: added Q animals 6409-6424: added creatures from The Amethyst Dragon 6425-6436: added frogs from The Amethyst Dragon loadscreens.2da 229-242: added CCC content placeables.2da 2031: added CCC content 2033: added CCC content 2042: added CCC content 2056: added CCC content 2090: added CCC content 2167: added The Amethyst Dragon's gargoyle statue 2217-2218: added The Amethyst Dragon's mill stones 4429: changed Static to 1 (from 2) 5974-5978: added Jackal_GB's overhead water 5981: added Jackal_GB's overhead water 11007-11018: added NWN_babayaga's potions 11019-11035: added NWN_babayaga's evergreen trees 11786-11843: added The Amethyst Dragon' wall-mounted shields 11844-11933: added CCC content 11934-11936: added Pstemarie's sarcophagi and light beams portraits.2da 10409-10412: added CCC content tailmodel.2da 3548-3568: added Pstemarie's bugbears, orcs, and ogres 3569-3570: added CCC content 3571-3585: added Q animals 3586-3601: added creatures from The Amethyst Dragon 9985: changed MODEL to c_rhino_mt 9994: changed MODEL to c_elephant2_mt and LABEL to "Elephant Mount" wingmodel.2da 21: added wings for Q dracolisk 2.61 AmbientSound.2da removed extra columns added with 2.60 (content creator credits and info) appearance.2da removed extra columns added with 2.60 (content creator credits and info) 6354-6370: added CCC content baseitems.2da removed extra columns added with 2.60 (content creator credits and info) cloakmodel.2da Updated cloak model names in toolset doortypes.2da removed extra columns added with 2.60 (content creator credits and info) iprp_visualfx.2da removed extra columns added with 2.60 (content creator credits and info) loadscreens.2da removed extra columns added with 2.60 (content creator credits and info) parts_*.2da removed extra columns added with 2.60 (content creator credits and info) added "HASMODEL" column for use by CEP and Mil Tailor scripting to account for changed AC values in non-chest 2da files placeables.2da removed extra columns added with 2.60 (content creator credits and info) 1555-1556: updated appearance name and reflection column to account for model overhauls 3126-3210: changed Reflection value from **** to default (to switch transparency to shininess on the models) 3126-3358: updated appearance name with creator credit 3899-3998: updated appearance name with creator credit 4169-4196: updated appearance name with creator credit 4201-4339: updated appearance name with creator credit 4347-4376: updated appearance name with creator credit 4400-4435: updated appearance name with creator credit 4500-4555: updated appearance name with creator credit 4560-4624: updated appearance name with creator credit 8001-8228: updated appearance name with creator credit 8270-8287: updated appearance name with creator credit 8301-8441: updated appearance name with creator credit 8510-8546: updated appearance name with creator credit 8548-8550: updated appearance name with creator credit 8552: updated appearance name with creator credit 8557-8566: added CCC content 8576-8599: updated appearance name with creator credit 11444-11505: added PHoD content 11506-11785: added CCC content portraits.2da 10409-10411: added CCC content skyboxes.2da removed extra columns added with 2.60 (content creator credits and info) 104: added PHoD dead god skybox tailmodel.2da removed extra columns added with 2.60 (content creator credits and info) 2125: updated model and appearance name 2253: updated model and appearance name 2900-2901: updated model and appearance name 3026: updated model and appearance name 3155: updated model and appearance name 3187: updated appearance name 3266-3544: added creature appearances from 2.60 3545-3547: added CCC content visualeffects.2da removed extra columns added with 2.60 (content creator credits and info) wingmodel.2da removed extra columns added with 2.60 (content creator credits and info) 442-447: added CCC content 2.60 'AmbientSounds.2da' Additions/Changes: 150: Added CCC content (bazaar crowd) 'appearance.2da' Additions/Changes: 1167: Added evil snowman 1172 Changed name to reflect actual model 1258: Added CCC content (wild woods troll) 1260: Added CCC content (red oni) 1276: Added quadrone A 1301: Added quadrone B 1309-1310: Added mounted dynamic skeletons''' 1759: Added CCC content (rideable broomstick) 1796: Updated creature appearance (donkey) 1806: New creature (pack donkey) 1865: Replaced outdated content with Project Q content (camel) 2513: Added CCC content (ghoul pirate) 2514: Added mummified animal 2598-2599: Added CCC content (2nd edition neogi) 2940-2963: Removed "ZNV23 " prefix from appearance name 2964-3000: Added CCC content (scavvers), and multiple creatures from baba yaga 3034: Added CCC content (huge ladybug beetle) 3053-3057: Added multiple creatures from baba yaga 3058-3059: Added CCC content (underwater penguin and elemental) 3060-3061: Added CCC content (crawling claws) 3062: Added CCC Each-uisge (water horse) 3063-3067: Added CCC content (dragons) 3068-3071: Added CCC content (skeleton pirates) 3072-3081: Added CCC content (figurines of wondrous power) 3082-3084: Added CCC content (technomantic animals) 3085-3089: Added CCC content (dragonlance creatures) 3090-3099: Added CCC content (dark sun creatures) 3131-3133: Added CCC content (dark sun creatures) 3134-3139: Added CCC content (animals and animentals) 3140-3234: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3182-3183: Replaced outdated content with Project Q content (elephant & mammoth) 3235-3236: Added CCC content (dark sun creatures) 3243-3246: Added classic elementals 3237-3242: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3247-3248: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3249-3254: Added CCC content (dark sun creatures) 3255-3268: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3269-3270: Added CCC content (glabrezu and disfavored) 3271-3287: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3288-3289: Added CCC content (canisecta) 3290-3296: Added CCC content (arabian skeletons) 3298: Added CCC content (kirre) 3299: Added CCC content (hyena) 3300-3509: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3320: Updated creature appearance (carrion crawler) 3445: Replaced outdated content with Project Q content (moose) 3510-3519: Added CCC content (draegloth and drow) 3520: Added Project Q content (2nd moose) 3521-3524: Added CCC content (dark sun creatures) 3525-3529: Added mummified animals 3530-3540: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3541-3549: Added CCC content (driders) 3550-3860: Set TARGETABLE column to 0 (to remove tab/highlight glow and help prevent crashes). 3550-3897: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 3854: RACE column changed 3897-3934: Removed "CEP24 " prefix from appearance name 3935-3954: Added CCC content (dragon rider appearances) 3955-3961 Added mummified animals 3962-3970 Added big bugs 3971-3972 Added female stingers 3973-3980 Added gelatinous cubes 3981-3996 Added mechanical animals 3997-3998 Added spiders 5000-6275: Removed "ZNV23 " prefix from appearance name 6276-6283 Added spiders 6284-6320 Added alien creatures 6321-6353 Added undead animals '''appearancesndset.2da Additions/Changes: 58: Added modron soundset 'baseitems.2da' Additions/Changes: 40 Altered %AnimSlashL, %AnimSlashR, and %AnimSlashS values so kamas can be more useful for alternative models. 315 Added "Book 2*" item type 326 Added "Torch, Useable*" item type 328 Added "Neckwear*" item type 329 Added "Tool, 2-Handed*" item type 341 Removed non-functional base item type 345-346 Removed non-functional base item types 349 Removed non-functional base item type 352 Removed non-functional base item type 363-366 Removed non-functional base item types 375-377 Removed non-functional base item types 'cloakmodel.2da' Additions/Changes: 32-42 Added cloaks (FR cloaks) 101-156 Added cloaks (FR cloaks) 160-162 Added cloaks (FR cloaks) 165-166 Added cloaks (FR cloaks) 169 Added cloak (FR cloaks) 175 Added cloak (FR cloaks) 195 Added cloak (FR cloaks) 205 Added cloak (FR cloaks) 214 Added cloak (FR cloaks) 217 Added cloak (FR cloaks) 'doortypes.2da' 239-1999 Added padding for other community doors 2000-2001 Added CCC content 'iprp_visualfx.2da' Additions/Changes: 0-52 Added column, lines, name fields for additional NWNCX-visible weapon visuals 'loadscreens.2da' 211-220 Added missing lines for Darkness over Daggerford loadscreens 221-228 Added CCC content 'parts_*.2da' Changed all AC values to match 2da line & model numbers (except parts_chest.2da). Padded all 2da files to line 255 (except parts_chest.2da). parts_belt: 109: Added CCC content (pirate outfit) 219-221: Added CCC content (dragonscale armor) parts_bicep: 100-101: Added CCC content (wounded) 215: Added CCC content (silver arms) 219-221: Added CCC content (dragonscale armor) parts_chest: 100-101: Added CCC content (wounded) 109: Added CCC content (pirate outfit) 219-221: Added CCC content (dragonscale armor) parts_foot.2da: 190: Added CCC content (snowshoes) parts_forearm: 100-101: Added CCC content (wounded) 103: Added CCC content (celtic jewelry) 215: Added CCC content (silver arms) 219-221: Added CCC content (dragonscale armor) parts_hand: 215: Added CCC content (silver arms) parts_neck: 102-103: Added CCC content (celtic jewelry) parts_robe: 13: Added CCC content (circlet) 26: Removed hiding of biceps and forearms 122-127: No model: removed hiding of body parts 175-179: Set to hide belt, pelvis, left thigh, and right thigh parts_shin: 219-221: Added CCC content (dragonscale armor) parts_shoulder: 219-221: Added CCC content (dragonscale armor) 'placeables.2da' Additions/Changes: 1601: Added CCC content (undersea arch)' '1603: Added CCC content (undersea arch)' '1611: Added CCC content (VFX line of bubbles)' '1621-1622: Added CCC content (oriental trees)' '1861: Added CCC content (troll head)' '1864: Added CCC content (chicken coop)' '''2083-2086: Changed appearance name to add "Oriental: " prefix 2091-2137: Changed appearance name to add "Oriental: " prefix ''2154-2155: Added CCC content (clothing stands) 2172-2173 Added CCC content (hagioscope and hidden shrine) 2175-2176: Added CCC content (street trash)' 2208-2211: Added CCC content (wizard lab jars'')'' 2212-2214 Added CCC content (animated airships)'' 2822-2912: Changed appearance name to add "Oriental: " prefix 2943-2994: Changed appearance name to add "Oriental: " prefix'' 2996: Added CCC content (demonic altar) 3038-3040: Added CCC content (little people furniture) 3279: Added missing entry for weapon rack (swords) 3285: Added missing entry for weapon rack (axes) 3573: Added CCC content (crate shelter) 3592-3601: Added windows and related pieces 3602-3618: Added CCC content (oriental and skyship) 3619: Added CCC content (vase with snake) 4200: Added CCC content (ancient altar) 4347: Added missing entry for DoD long table 4399: Added CCC content (private shrine) 4436-4438: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 4439: Added CCC content (prayer kneeler) 4449: Added CCC content (prayer book) 4499: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 4667: Added CCC content (barbarian horn) 4699: Added CCC content (swan tub) 5664-5683: Added CCC content (elven twisted spires) 5684-5687: Added CCC content (whirlpools) 5689-5699: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5855-5899: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5900-5901: Added CCC content (obsidian spheres) 5902: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5903-5904: Added CCC content (obsidian spheres) 5905-5919: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5920-5947: Removed empty "TODO24 " entry 5920-5928: Added CCC content (statuary garden) 5929-5935: Added CCC content (wilderness traps) 5936-5941: Added CCC content (chinese lion statues) 5942-5944: Added CCC content (snow moguls) 5948-5949: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5950: Added CCC content (small bed) 5951-5952: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5953: Added CCC content (ornate altar) 5954: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5955-5959: Removed empty "TODO24 " entry 5960-5968: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5969-5970: Added CCC content (ornithopters) 5971-5973: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5974-5978: Removed empty "TODO24 " entry 5979-5980: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5981: Removed empty "TODO24 " entry 5982-5986: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 5987: Added CCC content (world pillar) 5988-5999: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 8001-8228: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 8229-8256: Added CCC content (paintings and tapestries) 8257-8263: Added CCC content (jungle ruins) 8264-8265: Added CCC content (TARDIS objects) 8266-8267: Added CCC content (Dark Sun) 8270-8289: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 8301-8505: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 8510-8546: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 8548-8550: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 8552-8556: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 8576-8990: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 9000-9406: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 9407--9409: Added CCC content (snowshoes) 9410-9443: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 9444-9449: Added CCC content (artifacts and relics) 9450-9460: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 9461-9481: Added CCC content (artifacts and relics) 9482-9484: Added CCC content (sarcophagi) 9485-9486: Added CCC content (drow objects) 9487-9586: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 9587: Added CCC content (golden apple) 9588-10757: Removed "CEP23 " prefix from appearance name 9724: Added CCC content (drow object) 10758-10792: Removed "CEP24 " prefix from appearance name 10793-10797: Added CCC content (jeweled books) 10798-10803: Added CCC content (merchant stalls & signs) 10804-10871: Added missing oriental content by coulisfu 10872-10898: Added CCC content (giant beehive interior objects) 10899-10917: Added CCC content (drow objects) 10918-10955: Added CCC content (gothic art) 10956-10980: Added CCC content (rune stones) 10981-11006: Added CCC content (frost objects) 11007-11056: Added CCC content (blood splatters) 11057-11128: Added CCC content (FR holy symbol plaques) 11129-11140 Added crystal balls 11141-11162 Added metal city placeables 11163-11344 Added VFX placeables 11345-11440 Added placeable monuments 11441 Added placeable flag 12000-20000: Removed empty TILE_RESERVED lines 'portraits.2da Additions/Changes: 2396: Added CCC crate shelter 2397: Added quadrone 2398-2400: Added CCC content 3215-3219: Added CCC content 3347-3349: Added CCC content 3354: Added CCC content 3790: Added CCC content 3805-3806 Added CCC placeables 3811-3812 Added CCC placeables 3813: Added CCC content 3815-3818: Added CCC content 3830: Added CCC content 3854-3998: Added CCC placeables and creatures 3999: Added blank generic portrait 4000-9999: Added padding for non-CEP users 10000-10004: Added CCC content 10005-10408: Added missing portrait references for existing content 10409-11999: Added CEP_RESERVED lines 'tailmodel.2da' Additions/Changes:'' 969: Added CCC content (Each-uisge (water horse)) 970-971: Added CCC content (animals) 972-977: Added CCC content (PLT tails) 2850-2856 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2859-2863 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2865-2866 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2868-2869 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2872-2879 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2881-2895 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2897 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2900-2907 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2911-2922 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2924-2932 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2937-2938 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2964-2967 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2969-2978 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2982 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2984-2989 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2991-2994 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 2996-2999 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 3003 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name 3006-3264 Removed "^NEW: " from appearance name ''3265 Added CCC content (rideable broomstick) 'visualeffects.2da' Additions/Changes: 3495: Added CCC wood spike trap 6144-6167: Added CCC head-aligned horns and flames 6700-6723: Added CCC torso-aligned parrots 6724-6735: Added CCC head-aligned tiki mask 6736-6749: Added CCC torso-aligned long scarf' ' Category:Documentation Category:2da